galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha-Congar drone
A Mecha-Congar (codenamed RC-3 combat monster drone or RC-3 combat drone) is a Saturnian military drone that is part of Project Congar, which was put into effect in 650 B.C., causing the construction of the drone. The drone appears to represent a robotic gorilla, named after the destructive gorilla, Congar, which destroyed all of Tsunopolis in 897 B.C.. The drone's use was put in effect for 175 years until Bart Sampson requested a newer drone & restarted the Ultra Program, creating Ultra V, after witnessing the Congar drone fall apart after defeating Goliath-Prime at Rosdale Canyon. Drones Baytown Patrol RC-3 The Baytown Patrol RC-3 was a drone that was sent to reestablish Saturnian control over Baytown. It arrived after the earthquake & the crew onboard learned that an alien had destroyed the city. Upon investigation, they learned of the alien & were ordered to destroy Zorgulon Emerald. Emerald had destroyed the drone by throwing it down into the abyss of Baytown, killing the onboard crew & putting the Border Patrol in serious finacial problems due to the fact it hadn't earned back it's money's worth & it was only a traded prototype that was rented to them by the Martians. Rosdale Control RC-10 The Rosdale Control RC-10 was the last drone ever made by the Saturnian Border Patrol. It was used by Bart Sampson & Milhouse Van Houseman. The drone was sent to fight the Zorgulons' robotic army leader, Goliath-Prime, which had taken control of the Rosdale warfare facility. The facility supplyed the inventory of every Saturnian weapon (excluding spacecrafts) necessary to defeating any on-planet threats or any thing major. Bart & Milhouse drove the drone down the main highway, which was closed for that purpose. Bart & Milhouse had to go through Gambler's Gulch, which unfortunately happened to be the home to Raptros V, the fifth generation of the ancient dragon species that used to protect Tsunopolis when a mutated preying mantis attempted to destroy the island. The drone had to fight Raptros, who was killed after a long fight. The drone at a seventh of damage was questioned for turning back for repairs, but Bart & Milhouse ignored the fact that they got pounded a little & few fuel tanks were empty. Upon reaching Rosdale Canyon, Goliath-Prime denotes their appearance by shooting a missile & nearly hitting them, damaging the drone even further to the point that two out of the five main auxilary fuel cells were emptyed & the exhaust disposal system began malfunctioning as the toxic gases of radon from the Saturnium decaying fuel/waste were to be held in a contained space. The rupture in the tanks caused radon tank 2 to spill & empty it's contents, turning the liquid element into gas form while the rupture from radon tank 2 caused the relief valve in radon tank 1 to leak. The poison gases leaked into the main engine area below the control center of the drone, threatening to kill Bart & Milhouse. The gases left the machine while the two continued to fight Goliath-Prime. Goliath-Prime's damage on the drone caused it to fall apart just seconds after it fell apart. History Destruction of Tsunopolis (897 B.C.) In 897 B.C., a giant gorilla attacked the city island of Tsunopolis. Lacking the necessary military supplys, the gorilla, named Congar, destroyed the city & battled with a giant bug that came from a nearby UFO. Congar set an example for setting up a robot defense force. Ultra Program (895-655 B.C.) The first robotics program was the Ultra Program. Military drones began with the Ultra I. Ultra I was not as powerful as the other Ultra robots. It later had to be upgraded & the machine design was never used again. Ultra II & III were better equipped, but lacked much computerized control over the radars. Ultra IV incident (655 B.C.) On Ring 3, 29, 655 B.C., Sergeant John Smith & Colonel Edward Jackson got into the Ultra IV for testing the new drone. However, about 17 minutes after getting seated, they were ordered to stir the radon tanks & ended up blowing them up. The radon spilled into the engine & clogged the main fuel cells. The gas was ignited by a flammable substance & caused a chemical reaction that burned the engine to ashes. The flames then were charged & destroyed the ventilation & entered the main service duct in between the control center & living quarters & set the area on fire. Colonel Jackson reported the fire, but back in that drone, no fire extinguishers had been supplyed & the main water depressant extinguisher had been jammed from the engine being destroyed. The cabin pressure of the control center became explosive & Sergeant Smith reported Colonel Jackson had disappeared into the living quarters & he then burned up. After the incident, rescue men hurryedly opened the locked hatch in the top of the head & found smoke rise out of the head & they never found the bodys of the sergeant & colonel. Project Congar Due to the Ultra IV incident, the entire Ultra Program was shut down & it's file was considered expired & could not be renewed under any circumstances. Builders then created Congar drones. Not much is known between this time & 475 B.C. Expiration The entire project was abandoned in 475 B.C. after the final Congar drone, Rosdale RC-10, was destroyed. Bart Sampson ordered the replacement of Project Congar & restart the Ultra Program. A court battle ensued between Sampson & John Masters. Assembly Control Center (Eyes) Engine (Heart) Radon Tanks (Back) The use of Saturnium & disposal of waste cause the Saturnium to decay into radioactive waste that becomes a liquid or semi-solid of the element of radon. The ventiliation of sending radon into the air is too dangerous near the machine itself or any living organisms around it. There are 2 vacuum sealed radon tanks that keep the poison away from the control center & living quarters where the crew is. In the Rosdale Control RC-10, there was a radon tank incident. Saturnium Fuel Cells (Stomach) Living Quarters (Brain/Head)